Mum's The Word
by GallifreyanLady
Summary: Continuation of my story off LiveJournal.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack and his companion stood there, gaping at me like fish. I grinned mischievously and picked up my bag.

"Very attractive, Captain." I drawled sarcastically, tucking the newspaper away in my bag.

"But, how-" I rolled my eyes at the attractive Captain and stood up.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked, changing the subject conveniently. He pouted and grinned, hugging me.

"Of course I am!" I hugged him back, laughing along with him.

"Going to actually hug me this time, hm?" He had the decency to look chastised, but not for long. I turned my gaze to Jack's sullen companion, who had yet to introduce himself. I pulled back from Jack's embrace, holding my hand out to him. A small smile lit up his face.

"You must be Donna." I grinned. These hormones were making my mood almost infectiously happy.

"This is Ianto. Ianto Jones." He beamed, and I rolled my eyes at Jack's enthusiasm. I could tell that Jack had a thing for this man. Good for him.

"Nice to meet you." He announced. He was a lot more reserved than Jack.

"So Miss Noble, what can we do for you?" I decided that being blunt would be for the best.

"I need a job." I stated. Jack cocked an eyebrow at me.

"So you came all the way to Cardiff?" He asked, a little confused.

"Yes, I did."

"But couldn't you get a job any where in London?"

"I'm a temp, Jack. Not exactly a booming industry."

"But you're brilliant. And loud." He added as an afterthought. I slapped his arm playfully.

"I am not brilliant! I'm just plain old Donna Noble." I said seriously, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"The Doctor was right…" He muttered and I glared at him.

"Can you give me a job or not?"

"Of course I can give you a job! If I will or not is a completely different story." He replied cheekily. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Tell me, how many people work at Torchwood?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Six." Ianto replied. Jack glared at him and I laughed.

"I could at least be of some help, Jack. Why are you so reluctant to help me out?"

"Shouldn't you be in London?"

"I decided that it was time for a sea change." I replied dryly, annoyed at Jack's avoidance of whether I could have a job or not.

"What about your Grandfather?" That was it.

"Jack! Just answer the bloody question!" I yelled, frustrated. He grinned and nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head.

"I had planned on staying at a hotel until I could find you, but since I already have, you can find me some place to stay, can't you Jack?"

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't let you stay with me." He grinned, puffing his chest out. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You're no gentleman, Jack." I teased. He frowned and I laughed at the outright disappointed look on his face.

"Off we go? I'm pretty tired." I asked, a yawn backing up my statement. He nodded, holding out an arm for me. I watched Ianto carefully. He had a look of indifference on his face. I supposed that he was used to it, Jack being who he was, and what he was.

Laying on the bed in the spare room that Jack had given me, my thoughts drifted back to the child growing inside of me. My hands sat on my stomach as I dreamed up scenarios, trying to think up ways to tell the Doctor if I ever saw him again. I knew that he would be shocked. I didn't even know if a Time Lord and a human had conceived before. I had originally thought it to be impossible, which was why I didn't press about contraceptive methods.

"Donna?" I sat up, staring at the door. It opened to reveal Ianto. He smiled awkwardly and I patted the edge of the bed, wanting him to tell me what was on his mind.

"What's wrong?"

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" He asked rather bluntly. I froze, my face going pale. He smiled for the first time since I'd met him.

"Don't worry, won't tell Jack. At least, not until it's necessary." I smiled gratefully.

"How did you know?"

"I've seen that look before. My sister has two kids. A boy and a girl. You're a bit nervous, aren't you? She had her husband." He murmured quietly. I nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Who's the father?"

"The Doctor." His eyes widened in shock.

"I didn't think that he'd-

"What? Sleep with someone like me? Someone who isn't his ideal companion? Someone whose not thin, not blonde, and not thin?" I snapped rather sharply. He held his hands up in defence.

"No, Donna, you're very beautiful." My face flushed and he smiled softly again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. You seem nice." With that said, Ianto left me be with my thoughts once more.

Like it? Hate it? (Please don't hate it…)


	2. Chapter 2

After the slightly relieving conversation with Ianto last night, I didn't feel as if I was walking on eggshells around him. We had an understanding, which left Jack more than a little confused on how we had gotten on so well in such a short amount of time. It made me laugh how Jack thought that the world revolved around him, sometimes.

"We still have to give you a trial run, Donna." Jack told me when we arrived at Torchwood. I nodded, and grinned. My grin faded when I thought about the Doctor. How was I going to tell him? I needed to get into contact with him, and by working at Torchwood, I had hoped to find a way to contact him. I couldn't use Huon particles to contact him as the Doctor had gotten rid of every single trace within my body, and he had also deleted the TARDIS's number from my phone. I had gone over every other option. Since Gramps had promised to look out for the Doctor if he turned up in London, I didn't have to worry about him arriving in London and leaving before I could reach him. That was what had worried me the most. I shook the thought from head and poked my head inside the door. It was a lot smaller than I had imagined it to be.

"Cozy much?" Jack laughed and walked in, Ianto following him.

"I'll introduce you to the rest of the team." He announced. If he got any more excited, he would be bouncing off the ceiling. I came to one conclusion.

He must've got laid.

The Torchwood files were a complete utter mess. They had system for data, as none of them would both with it, or that level of technology was considered to 'meager' for them to be bothered with. I rolled my eyes and set to work. Being back in an office, was just like riding a bike for me. Super temp, I thought, remembering how I had played with the Daleks after saying the same two words.

"You alright, Donna? You're looking very smug." Jack muttered. I looked up and grinned.

"Super temp." I repeated, and he begun to grin as well, understanding my amusement.

"So, now that you have your memory back, do you have any idea what you're going to do?" I could tell that he had been itching to ask me that question, but had quelled his curiosity until now.

"I don't know, but I want to stay here. Somewhere with people who know the Doctor so I won't be the only one." I half-lied. I knew what I needed to do next, I had known since I woke up from the shock that the Time Lord consciousness had left me in once it had been transferred to my child.

"Are you going to try and look for the Doctor?" He asked, his emotions masked well. I looked up from the computer, a soft smile on my face.

"Yeah. I think I need to. To tell him that I'm fine, and that I remember everything. And that I don't blame him for trying to wipe my memories of him."

"How _is it _ that you remember, Donna? All the Doctor told us was that if you remembered any of us for a single minute, you would burn up." I wasn't sure if I should tell Jack yet. I knew that I should, seeing as he got me this job, but I knew that if I told him that I was pregnant with The Doctor's child, he'd shove me back into his flat, not letting me do any work. I couldn't stand that. I needed to keep my mind active, off the subject of the Doctor and my growing child for now.

"That's why I want to find him. To ask what went wrong, and why I can remember everything." I felt bad, lying to Jack after he had been so nice to me. He eyed me skeptically. I grinned at him, trying to assure him that it was the truth.

"Alright…but, if I find out it's something else, I'm not letting you go until I find out." He announced. I gave a sigh of relief and nodded, turning back to the non-existent data bases, eager to work.

Three chapters in one day… phew. Hope you're happy


	3. Chapter 3

My life fell into a routine that I was all too familiar with. It was the routine I had accepted as a normal life until the Doctor and his TARDIS came into my life and turned it on its head. I now realised how _boring_ and bloody repetitive it was, and wanted to escape the dullness of it all. Sleep. Eat. Work. Sleep. Repeat. I sat at my desk in Torchwood, mulling over it all. Why had he sent me back? Even if I hadn't kept my memories, I knew that I would never be complete. Without the excitement, the thrill, I would have figured out that something was missing from my life, blocked memories or not.

"Hello, Donna." I looked up and turned around, facing the doorway. It was the first time that Gwen had actually spoken to me since I had started working at Torchwood.

"Morning." I replied coolly, a little worried, but not about to let her see that. I had a feeling that she was going to question me, and my feelings were never wrong.

"Why did you ask Jack to let you work here?" She asked, rather bluntly. I smiled and rapped my nails on the desk, my smile growing a tad bigger as I noticed that it annoyed her. Her trying to intimidate me wouldn't work.

"I needed a job." I replied evasively. She pursed her lips and leaned forward on the desk, her brown eyes glinting with thinly veiled anger.

"Are you trying to worm your way into Jack's arms?" I snorted at her question, turning back to my computer.

"Why would I do that?" A little annoyed at what she saw me as, and I knew what it was. A meddling, well- woman, was a bit too refined for the title that was on both of our minds. The only word I could think of that resembled it to a tee would be _slut_. Like Nerys, I thought dryly.

"Because he's Jack." Jack was all well and good, I mean, he had a _fantastic_ arse, but he just wasn't the man I wanted. Or needed, I added as an afterthought. That title belonged to a skinny, slightly depressive at times, alien with two hearts and crazy hair with an obsession of bananas. Which in all fact had made me think he was gay to begin with, but that theory was shot out of the water quickly. Very quickly. My cheeks flushed like a school girl thinking of her crush as I remembered just _how_ my theory had been completely utterly destroyed. I gulped and turned back to Gwen.

"I don't want Jack, I just needed a job."

"So you came all the way to Cardiff for it?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Jack is _just_ a friend. Nothing more. I already-" I cut myself off from saying any more, turning back to the computer, typing furiously, lashing my anger out at the innocent keyboard, feeling stupid that I had almost spilled the information that I had slept with the Doctor and gotten pregnant not that long after, in front of some bloody stranger.

"Alright then." She stood there for a few more seconds before returning to the rest of the team in the underground area of the Hub, where they all worked. I quickly minimized all of the data base programs and their information, opening up Google and typing 'TARDIS' into the search engine, seeing if I could find any sort of a lead to find the Doctor.

After countless hours of searching in between actually working, I was disappointed yet again.

Why was he so bloody hard to find, I thought angrily.

_Because he can cover his tracks, so to speak. And he wouldn't be under any alien radars, really, since he does after all look like a human!_ Another side of my brain added. I dismissed it quickly, not wanting to listen to it.

"Ready to go, Donna?" Jack asked, Ianto in tow. I quickly got rid of the browser and logged off the Torchwood computer, nodding briskly.

"I could do with a good night's sleep." I confessed, a slight smile on my face. Ianto's gaze drifted to my stomach worriedly.

"You're fine?" He asked, forgetting that Jack was in the room.

"I'm fine, I just didn't get too good of a sleep last night. Too much on my mind, if you _know what I mean_." He snapped out of it and smiled apologetically. Jack slung his arm around my waist and I stiffened slightly. Thank god I wasn't showing yet, or else he'd have felt it.

"Onwards then, Miss Noble?" I nodded, grinning at the flirtatious Captain.

"Yup. Onwards, Captain."


End file.
